


had a bad dream (p.s; you were in it)

by Belmont



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Dream Sex, Genderfluid Character, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, this fic is for japes so don't take it too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belmont/pseuds/Belmont
Summary: In which Ritsuka Fujimaru has a bizarre adventure with a sleep paralysis homunculus.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mephistopheles | Caster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	had a bad dream (p.s; you were in it)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written partly as a joke, and partly because there's no pornfics of the best clown in FGO so I took it upon myself to write ticktockDio lewds for self-indulgence.  
> I love this clown.  
> So much.  
> Best clown.
> 
> For content warnings:  
> Ritsuka has veeeeery minor lore, but it's mostly just fluff. He's a generic summoner PC from Japan here.  
> Mephisto is genderfluid but defaults to he/him in this fic; he has what would be considered a female set of sexual reproductive organs. There's also (brief) non-con piv sleep sex, a little bit of IC humiliation dream foreplay, lactation, general clown tomfoolery bullshit, and if any of that makes you uncomfortable, please don't continue.

Chaldea was a vast, cold, and empty place.  
  
Ritsuka couldn’t be bothered to lock his door, nor properly remove his clothing before toppling face-first onto what he thought was the mattress- more realistically it was the carpet, because he’d short shot the bed frame by at least three inches.  
  
He was exhausted. Mentally and physically, his mind and body felt like they’d finally reached their limit. Would it be appropriate to expire at twenty four years of age? What about his mother, peacefully waiting back home in Shinjuku? What would they say to her, if anything at all? ‘Your son passed away, after so tirelessly summoning hundreds of mystical heroes from time and space… he did good work, but … unfortunately wasn’t our best. ‘ Why did that seem like something Dr. Roman would choke out over the lip of an expensive coffee? Ritsu was only here because he’d won a lottery, after all.  
  
The brunette felt a clammy hand against the back of his neck before his eyes could properly close, abruptly hauling his limp body up off the floor by his collar like he weighed not more than a sheet of parchment.  
  
” _Mas-su-tahhhhhhh_ ~” The voice croaked too close to his ear, suddenly feeling the rush of air hit him when he was tossed unceremoniously onto the top of his mattress with the same compassion as a discarded bit of trash. “Don’t be a _dummy_ , Master! The floor is a place for dogs to sleep~ Dogs, dogs, puppy dogs, _woof_! Not humans~! Hey, hey~ is Master even human~? _Heheheee_ ~”  
  
The clown’s deranged muttering tapered off while he wandered away to some other corner of the room. Ritsu was thankful for the momentary silence despite the infernal nature of his chosen ‘favorite’ servant. He didn’t think Mephistopheles had given him any choice, but rather assigned himself to the role as soon as he’d been summoned- much to the disdain of all Masters around the two of them. Such an unsightly duo, the useless vagabond and the court’s least loved jester, yet they managed to succeed in historical restoration more than their predecessors had in the past month’s time.  
  
Before another thought could glide through his taxed mind, his consciousness finally faded away into a blissfully dark sleep. Reflective pupils narrowed at the dozing body from across the room, long legs crossing and uncrossing as if settling into a decent perching position. Mephisto was tired too; after all, he did most of the hard work on these missions! Where were _his_ thanks? Where was _his_ reward? He got not more than a sneer and a roll of eyes upon their return. _The annoying clown managed to survive yet again! Damn him and his antics!_ They didn’t need to say it to his grinning face for him to know those words rang true.  
  
Sure, he didn’t have much power. Sure, he was terribly irritating, too! Master summoned him, and he responded to that summon even if now was not the right time to act on his grand plans. The world was terrible already, but one day he’d find a Master who summoned him with the sole intent to make things _just that much worse_. What a sweet day that would be, how pure the ecstasy of chaos would flow through his circuits until his veins burst! Only then would the false demon know joy; the real sort, not the kind he pantomimed for appearances sakes. A homunculus was denied so many worldly pleasures, after all, and Master was pretty cheap on letting him loose to wreak havoc at his discretion. What a shame this time around would be as boring as the last.  
  
Or would it? “Maybe Master will leave me pleasantly surprised, huh?” After those words drifted into the bedroom, all that followed was a long droning silence.  
  
A few hours into his slumber, Ritsu felt the gates of dreaming begin to creak open- forcing him to shift uncomfortably on the mattress as an unseen world bloomed to life behind his eyelids. Lucid dreaming was nothing new- he had fanciful dreams as a boy and even into his university days, but now in his adulthood stress robbed that luxury away. For the most part, he slept and awoke with one fluid motion, undisturbed by factious delusions gracing his evenings.  
  
Tonight, though, something was different. His dream took him to his narrow room back at home, where he and his mother had resided in a pleasantly dull apartment. For such a busy city, Ritsu could only recall his past life being fruitless and lazy, like strolling through a perpetual shopping center full of fineries he couldn’t afford. They were out of place among the fishy businessmen and garish cabaret hosts. Smears of grey on an otherwise colorful backdrop.  
  
”Such a gloomy existence you had _, Ma-su-ta_.” The brunette writhed on his childhood bed, startled out of his nostalgia by an unwelcome voice. A creeping sense of panic washed over him as he felt his limbs weighed down, despite his otherwise normalcy, it was as if this dream was restraining him to the mattress.  
  
The sparsely decorated little bedroom was poorly illuminated by the city lights streaming through the singular window. From his reclined position, Ritsu couldn’t see anything suspicious by the closed door to the hallway, nor near the opened closet. Nothing was abnormal, and everything seemed as he recalled it. Perhaps he was simply so tired even his dreaming body wished to sleep on in peace, and it was his exhaustion acting to sabotage him.  
  
Soft curling wisps of hair tickled his face suddenly, and he could smell an overwhelmingly chemical sweetness descend upon him oppressively. It was a lab created smell, synthetic saccharine filling the air above him like a fat rain cloud. His eyes met a bright, sparkling pair inverted in the dark. A face beamed down at his own; painted lips splitting apart to reveal rows and rows of glistening needle-like teeth.  
  
” _Master_.” Mephistopheles breathed lowly, eyelids fluttering. “I found where you went hiding~ Did you expect _that_? No, no you didn’t! What a brilliant demon yours is.”  
  
Ritsuka’s head turned away from the ghoulish smile, frowning. He wanted to get up and run, not deal with this monster! Why couldn’t he finally have some peace and quiet? Even his dreams were full of clowns.  
  
”Hey, hey! _Masteeeeeeeeeeer_! Pay attention to me! You never thanked me properly for all of my hard work.” The sinister expression lifted into a cheeky one. “ **NOT. FAIR**. How much does Mephistopheles do for Master? _So much_! How many thanks does he receive? _None_! That’s right~.”  
  
Ritsu snorted, pursing his lips and glaring at the wall ahead like it was personally offensive. “If you had a better attitude, maybe thanks would be in order. You need to learn to shut up.”  
  
” _Eh_?!” Two pale pillars suddenly obscured his vision, and it took the pseudo-mage a moment to realize they belonged to Caster in the form of his legs. Was he _naked_? Suddenly, Ritsuka crushed his eyelids shut. What kind of dream was this? A nightmare was more like it- why would he ever dream of a nude clown? The idea alone was terrifying!   
  
”Master likes to bully me, despite my loyalty **. SO. RUDE**. Is it because you summoned me and not the little pinky knight who screams so much? Or the one who looks like a cow, always trying to order you around like a mother character? _Huh_ ~?” A hand covered the brunette’s face, tilting it back upwards toward the ceiling. “You should be _thankfulllll_ for what you _havveeeeeee_ , I can be good too. Nobody ever gives the underdog a chance, boo hoo.”  
  
Again long curls of soft hair fanned against his cheeks and forehead, but Ritsu kept his eyes firmly closed, even when something soft and slick poked at the seam of his lips. No, no way! This was a … wet nightmare! Shame churned in his stomach; he fought to try to move from his position even while Mephisto’s weight settled over his abdomen. Not as heavy as he was expecting, but hadn’t Roman said these creatures had hollow bones? Was that a joke? Ah, his mind was reeling too quickly to catch up.  
  
”Mmm, _hey_. Open your eyes, idiot~. I don’t do this kind of depraved thing for everyone.” A rustle of movement, while knees on either side of his torso pressed up against the undersides of his arms. Completely and totally pinned, Ritsu contorted his expression into a look of pure misery as a whicker of a laugh bounced off the walls above him. “The pervert pretends to dislike it! Ah, I knew I’d get a surprise out of you yet, Master.”  
  
Fingertips pushed at his eyelids none too gently, forcing them open as blackness gave way to white and purple shapes. “There we are~ _Peekaboo_ , huh?”  
  
There weren’t any comically large horns, clockwork hats, nor terribly gaudy outfits complete with a fur cape anywhere in his vision. The homunculus seated on his torso was much plainer, with nothing to hide his figure from the unwilling stare of his master. He was still extremely strange by human standards- deathly pale, violet colored hair, and irises that alternated between an inorganic teal and a shockingly vibrant pink. When Mephisto wasn’t deliberately wearing a manical smile, he was almost, _alllllmost_ handsome. That idea alone made Ritsu suppress a shiver. What ever happened to his standards? Further inspection lower revealed another novelty- this homunculus lacked male sex organs, but had a shock of violet colored hair between his legs instead. What might be beneath that hair, the young man mentally fought with himself not to consider.  
  
Sure, Astolfo was a sweet sight drawing up his tights and garters. Even better was miss Raikou struggling to fit her massive chest into some ill-fitting swimwear. Those fantastical servants had never graced Ritsuka, though. He was plagued by the low tier, the unpleasant, the _fodder_ \--  
  
Why this clown happened to have a lovely rounded chest, tight abs, thick thighs and unfairly handsome face in his nightmare felt like some kind of compensation for the shitty hand he’d been dealt as a summoner. If the false demon really _did_ look like this dream version, he didn’t make a modicum of effort to be apparent about it. In fact, Mephistopheles seemed more interested in actively turning people off from interacting with him in general. The brunette had long thought it was a misplaced superiority complex, but now he was starting to question even the nature of that assumption.  
  
Mephisto, lazily checking his nails, blinked over at his master’s distant expression. “You still with me~? You started to get a weird look in your eyes, so I let you have your moment. I know, I know, it can be a lot to take in. You’re a bit old to be a virgin, though? Is it because you’re a pervert? _Sighhhhh_.”  
  
After a moment of silence, the larger man shifted abruptly like he was readying to get off the bed. “Ehhhheh, I was trying to have some fun with mana extraction~. I feel dirty now, because Master is a big weirdo virgin, and I think I’ll do it the old, old, old school way~.” The glint in his eye became sinister. “Killing humans is good fun, so you can get back to sleep while I’m at it.”  
  
”Wait.” A hint of desperation in his voice betrayed him, and Ritsuka’s cheeks darkened. “Wait, wait. Take _my_ mana, it’s only fair. Didn’t you say I owe you thanks? Come then, let me thank you properly…”  
  
” _I don’t wanna anymoreeeeeeee_.” The flail-like whip of tails snapped in the air behind him while Mephisto glowered down at his pitiful human vassal. “I mean, I bet your dick is terribly small anyway.”  
  
Ugh, this guy was insufferable as ever. ”You won’t know either way if you leave.” Movement of his limbs was made possible once the magical restraints were withdrawn, and his newfound freedom allowed Ritsu to smooth his hands up both the homunculi’s parted thighs. “My mana is best for your magic, Caster, even if you are a lost cause in battle.” Those words raised eyebrows, and for a split second it seemed like the false demon was considering the validity of such a claim. After a moment, his weight settled back down, and he seemed suddenly content with his decision to invade this dream in the first place.  
  
“Well, if you say so.” Painted lips quirked, and he reached for each of his master’s hands to rearrange them to his liking. “I guess I’ll have to show you how I prefer it~. You won’t know otherwise, I think? _Be gentle_ ~. Your demon is fragile.”  
  
”You aren’t.” The human countered, watching one of his held hands be drawn toward the homunculi’s chest while the other was brought against the little patch of hair at the apex of his groin. “I’m a bit surprised you’re built like this, I hadn’t thought your body would have reproductive ability.”  
  
Fingers splayed against the pubic hair, dipping lower to trace a swell of warm flesh just out of sight. He was dry, as expected given their terrible banter, and Ritsuka momentarily felt his own dick twitch at the prospect of enticing the Caster’s wetness- putting himself inside this man’s body without any barrier between them. He hadn’t had sex in years, and his previous partner was a shrewd college classmate who insisted he be the dominant force in their brief relationship. The brunette hadn’t minded it, but was left feeling used and empty once things were called off with the older man. His relationships before that weren’t much better.  
  
” _I dunno, I dunno_ ~. You wouldn’t even let me kiss you, how can I think about anything else?” The hand not caressing between the Faustian creature’s legs pinched down on a little pink nipple, pulling the sensitive skin and kneading until it was swollen and red. Mephisto sucked his teeth, wincing. “Gentle, idiot. _Gen-tle_. Those are sensitive, uh-huh, so don’t pinch so hard.”  
  
”But it got perky.” Ritsuka flicked the pad of his thumb against the little nub, relishing in the subtle jiggle. The homunculus didn’t have breasts, but his pectorals were rounded and fuller than most other men- likely from muscle. That would explain the perfect row of abs, but then again, he did have a hint of a belly. Perhaps this was due to the size of his hips, the brunette figured, considering the bizarre proportions. No humanoid, lab created or otherwise, was perfectly balanced anyway.   
  
Clawed hands dug into the skin of the brunette’s wrists, and Ritsu felt his touch be torn away from Mephisto’s body before he was firmly pushed back into the pillows. It took the human a moment of blinking as a shadow loomed over him, the other’s silhouette blocking out the little light that had illuminated their part of the room. “Your mouth,” Face to chest, his mind still lagged in consideration of those words. Mephistopheles glared a second longer until he couldn’t wait. “Put your mouth on it, now that you’ve made it all red~. No teeth, no teeth! Tongue and lips on-ly.”  
  
Ah, okay.  
  
The skin was devoid of any flavor, tongue swirling around a puffy areola before sucking the nipple past his lips. For some reason he wasn’t shocked, though part of him expected the clown’s body to taste as sweet as he smelled. Would his juices have any special flavor? If his skin didn’t even have the human tang of salt, what would his intimate parts be like?  
  
Above him, steady breathing continued rhythmically. If Mephisto was enjoying the more tender attention to his chest, he wasn’t making it abundantly clear. If anything, the lidded look in his eyes was bored and tired. Ritsu took note, letting the little nub pop free of his suckling for a moment. “This is not enough, right?”  
  
” _Eh_?” His expression quirked into an exaggerated sneer. “Why are you stopping? It was just starting to feel good, idiot! If you keep at it, you’ll get something nice- this body was built as per another pervert’s designs. Faust was disgusting _, dis-gus-ting_! So glad he’s dead, dead, dead~.” The sneer faded into a look of alarming indifference. “Master is so lucky to have summoned me. I’m his final creation, and I’m the best out of all of his work.”  
  
Thumb pressing into the swollen flesh again, Ritsuka nodded solemnly. “You’re certainly something. Your abilities aren’t terribly advantageous, but you do have good strategy… and are especially skilled in offensive magic- I haven’t had any trouble when you’re by my side within singularities.” Mephistopheles grinned at the praise, curls (and chest) bouncing while he nodded vigorously. “See, see?! Master **DOES** appreciate me! Ah, I am relieved to be acknowledged!”  
  
With a mouth sealing back over his neglected nipple, the false demon finally let out a guttural purr. “Oh, _Masterrrrr_ … your praise is cheap, admittedly, and you’re so boring to look at, not cool at all-- but I’m happy to hear you think of me highly- _ish_.” Claws ran affectionately through unkempt hair, smushing the brunette’s head as close as he could against his chest. “Your mana will be very, _very_ good to me, I think.”  
  
The deep, uncharacteristically level voice coming out of his servant made the mage nearly pause again in his nursing, but a sudden sweetness flooding his mouth had him hesitate. Eyes opened, gaze flittering upwards to peer inquisitively at the knowing smirk of his demon while his tongue continued to lave at the nub. “Uh huh, praise is nice, right? You’ve been rewarded.”  
  
It was only a few droplets against his tongue, but the milky sweet flavor was pretty good- reminiscent of the cheap strawberry milk you could get from a vending machine. Ritsu kept at it, trying to urge more of the stuff from the man’s chest with a gentle kneading to the underside of his pectoral. It worked well enough after a few minutes, and a steady trickle of the milky substance was dribbling freely into his mouth while he shifted his legs apart to coil his free arm around Mephisto’s waist. What a lewd dream this was turning out to be- surely he would make it into the ranks of ‘Worst Ever Master in Chaledean History’ with this debacle.  
  
”That’s it~.” In his haze, he failed to notice the demon had reached behind himself with one arm, using the other to support his weight while he loomed above Ritsuka’s prone form. It was a bit hard to see from the position, but that arm was subtly moving. “I don’t usually get to stick around too long with other Masters, you know? So for _yoooooou_ , I’m going all the way~.”  
  
The brunette drew his head away, pressing back into the pillow to get a bit of breathing space between that ample chest and his mouth. “What’s that even supposed to mean? Why can’t you speak plainly? See, this is part of the problem with you.”  
  
Subtle motion of the obscured arm suddenly stilled, Mephisto’s expression swapped from pleasantly cheeky to unabashedly aggravated. “ _Ritsuka_.” The demon shifted onto his elbow to swipe a thumb against the human’s bottom lip a few times. “ **Don’t** try to talk down on _me_ with a reverse milk mustache, idiot.” Then he flicked the droplets off his nails onto the sheets, blinking back over casually. “Alright, you can start chastising me properly this time~.”  
  
A violent blush overcame the summoner’s face at the gall of his servant, and he licked his lips before squirming around like he was imitating a displaced fish. “You **_ruined_** it, you **_absolutely ruined it_**. I can’t give you mana with your _mouth_ going off! I can’t give you anything! _You’re the worst_!”   
  
” _Waa~~~~aah_ , he’s mad!! _Master is mad at me_!!! _Boo hoo_!!!! _I’m gonna cryyyyy_!”  
  
A flash of color suddenly replaced the image of Mephistopheles that’d been laying atop him, and the brunette quickly sat up to peer at his now-magically-clothed servant with a gaping expression. That tiny bit of angry teasing from being demeaned was too much? Where was the rest of his sexy depraved fantasy? When was he going to get to pin this homunculus down, ravaging that tender chest, and filling him time and time again in **_both holes_** with his **burning hot mana** …?  
  


“What… what are you doing now!?” The urge to slap that crazy clockwork hat off the purple head of curls filled him to his very core. Shadowed eyes bore into his own, with a more lackadaisical smile than the previous now marring the jester’s features.  
  
”I already got what I needed~, _yep yep_! I’m going to let you sleep, since you’re so gru~mpy. Aren’t I so considerate~?”  
  
”No!” Before Ritsuka could even reach for the clown, he was already getting up and flouncing toward the door. “Come on, don’t leave! Wait, _Mephistopheles_!”  
  
-  
  
” _Me… Meph…. Mmmm_ …” The room back in Chaldea was quite cold, and Ritsuka’s sleeping body would’ve been covered in goose bumps if he hadn’t been so meticulously tucked into the flannel of his bedsheets. This was especially true since he’d been stripped naked, and was still a bit sticky from the unknowing interaction he’d had with his servant in the waking world.  
  
Mephisto was, naturally, totally unperturbed by the whole situation. Master had some nasty wet dream and started begging for… milk? He couldn’t make heads or tails of the babbling, but took advantage of the raging erection that’d sprung at the front of the summoner’s slacks. Simple enough to strip him down and smear a bit of lubricant (strawberry flavor, huh? This guy was such a pervert!!) on the sizable length, pressing it up into his body and tentatively bouncing his hips. After only a few pitiful minutes of Ritsuka being enveloped from root-to-tip in velvety warmth, cum filled his servant’s hole to the point that it overflowed down his thighs; the homunculus’s own orgasm wasn’t even remotely close, but the wash of mana suddenly flooding his circuits had him shakily getting off his Master’s cock and tucking him back into bed.  
  
” _Eugh_ …” Tights were yanked back on, pulled up over slick thighs begrudgingly, followed by an obnoxious pair of spandexy shorts. His painfully swollen clit throbbed to remind him that it’d been neglected in that sad excuse for sex, but such was the reality of _not_ being a desirable servant. Some freely got mana, others had to beg and scavenge for what they could get if they didn’t want to resort to outright murder.  
  
“Master is so _gross_ …~ I need a long, **_loooooooooong_** bath now… boo hoo…” Ritsuka, as if hearing this, snored loudly from the mattress. Mephisto’s eyes rolled, and he subconsciously found himself trying to recall the layout of where other summoners rooms were located while pulling his heels back on. “That sleepy girl with the red hair… she summoned Paracelsus, riiiiight? Ah, surely **_he_** mu~st be up, up, and _awaaaaaaaaake~_ …”   
  
He could see it now; drawing an uncomfortably hot bath in the privacy of the brunette’s quarters, getting the alchemist to burn himself unwittingly, and before he could protest? The false-demon would have him in a searing steamy kiss! Tongues! Teeth! A fistful of that silky ashen hair yanked back to expose his perfect column of a throat! The hateful, sultry-sexy look in his eyes when he realized this was just a ploy by Mephisto to get some dick!!! _Ah, he could hardly stand the anticipation_! Bootheels click-clacked along the tiles in a half-prance, tails swishing too and fro; even if Master decided to burn him for another servant tomorrow, at least he’d make tonight salvageable until his next summoning. Had to be enthusiastic, right?  
  
The door clicked shut behind the homunculus just as Ritsuka’s eyelids fluttered open.  
  
  
He was sure as _hell_ going to fry that clown and try summoning Caster Gilgamesh again tomorrow.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just got back into FGO after two years of not playing and admittedly, I have quite a few new servants I'd like to write pwp ficlets for. I might do it if I have spare time, I might not, idk yet.  
> Thanks for reading this one, though!


End file.
